Is My Cousin More A Celebrity Than Me?
by soccerbabey
Summary: Miley's cousin comes to town, and takes over. It's more about her cousin instead of MileyHannah,but oh well.
1. She

**Is My Cousin More Famous Then Me?**

"Daddy, daddy when's she comming?" Miley asked excitedly.

"Her flight arrives at 2." Robbie said.

"Pops sorry, but it's 2:15." Jackson said.

"Holy! I got to get to the air port." Robbie rushed to the car.

**Robbie walks outside in his nice sports car and drives to the air port to pick up their cousin, Brittney.**

"We haven't seen Brittney in forever!" Miley said.

"Yeah I know!" Jackson said.

"She's so cool." said Miley.

"I bet not as cool as _Hannah Montana_." Jackson said laughing.

"Uh oh, Jackson, she doesn't even know about Hannah." Miley said worridly.

"She'll probably know." said Jackson

"I hope so." Miley said.

**You get the best of both worlds, chill it out, take it slow, and you rock out the show.**

"Miley it's sad that your ring tone is your song." Jackson said.

"Whatever! Finally Johnny calls me!" Miley said._  
_"Oh hi Jonny." Miley said.

"Miley do you want to hang out?" Johnny asked.

"Now?" Miley asked.

"Yeah." Johnny said.

"Sorry my cousin Brittney is comming to town." Miley said.

"Oh ok, call me when you wanna hang out or something. Bye I love you." Johnny said.

"Alright I love you too, bye!" Miley said and hung up the phone.

"Ew." Jackson said disgustingly.

"Don't be jealous cause no one likes you." Miley said.

**All a sudden the house phone rang, and Miley picked it up.**

"Lilly landing in ten!" Miley said.

**Jackson opens the house doors and Lilly comes with no skateboard.**

"Lilly you have no skateboard!" Miley said.

"Yeah I know I'm giving the whole skateboard thing up." Lilly said.

"What? Why?" Miley asked.

"Know that new boy, Jake at school? (Jake is in the later Hannah Montana

episodes and he's played by Cody Linely)" Lilly asked.

"Yeah?" Miley said.

"Well he doesn't like skateboarding, so yeah." Lilly said.

"You like him!" Miley asked.

"Duh." Lilly said.

"Oh, well my dad should be here any second with Brittney!" Miley said.  
"She better be as cool as she sounds." Lilly said.

"She's cooler than that." Miley said.

**They hear a car pull up to the driveway.**

"She's here!" Miley said jumpping up and down.

**Miley, Jackson, and Lilly run outside. Miley runs up to a really pretty blonde haired girl, who's about 5'4, skinny, and she's wearing an Abercrombie polo and Hollister shorts.**

"Brittney!" Miley screamed.

"MILES!" Brittney screamed back.

**They run and give each other hugs.**

"Want me to grab your bags cause it looks like you have a lot." Jackson asked.

"Oh no thanks Jackson, I can handle all of them. Thanks anyways. By the way it's good to see ya Jacks." Brittney said.

"Same to you." Jackson said.

"Hi I'm Lilly." Lilly said.  
"Hi Lilly, I'm Brittney." Brittney said.

"Yeah I know." Lilly said.

"Miley, Lilly why don't you take Brittney up to her room and let her get situated. Oh and your other stuff is already up there." Robbie said.

"Sure thing daddy." Miley said walking inside.

"Thanks for taking me in Miles." Brittney said.  
"Taking you in?" Lilly asked.

"My mom and dad passed away a week ago." Brittney said.

"I'm sorry, Britt. Just wait till you meet Oliver he's a great guy I invited him over." Miley said.

"Not the cutest, but he's our best friend. Oh, and at school I call dibbs on Jake." Lilly said.  
"Oh alright." Brittney said.

"Yeah." Lilly said.

**There was knocking at the door.**

"MILES! OLIVER'S HERE!" Jackson yelled.

"OLIVER COME UP!" Miley yelled back.

**Oliver walks up to Brittney's room and his jaw drops, and Brittney walks up to him.**

"Hi, I'm Brittney, and you're Oliver obiously." Brittney said.

"Ye...Yeah I'm Ol...Oli...Oliver." He felt like an idiot.

**Brittney turns around and mouths he's cute to Miley and Lilly.**

"Nice to meet you Ol...Oli...Oliver.** (and she laughs)**" Brittney said and went to put some of her clothes in her closet.

"This is my cousin, she's gonna be living with me." Miley said.

"Miley she's so hot." Oliver said.

"Apparently she thinks you're cute too." Lilly said rolling her eyes.

"Seriously? How do you know?" Oliver asked.

"Calm down there Oken, are you forgetting about your girlfriend, Becca?" Lilly said.  
"Oh yeah." Oliver said.

"So what are we gonna do?" Miley asked.  
"Uh no clue." Lilly said.

Brittney: Do you have a concert?

"What?" Miley asked.

"You're Hannah Montana, don't worry I've known since you started as her." Brittney said.

"How? Please don't tell anyone." Miley said.

"I've known you my whole life, blonde hair is not going to fool me. Oh don't worry I won't tell." Brittney said.

"Weird I could barely recognize her." Lilly said.

"Oh well I could." Brittney said.

"Brittney, let's go down to the beach!" Miley said.

"Can Oliver come too?" Brittney asked.

"What about Lilly?" Lilly asked.

"Sure Oliver can come!" Miley said.

"Hello?" Lilly said.

"Let's go!" Oliver was excited to spend the day with Brittney.

"I'm gonna go home then I guess." Lilly said.


	2. At The Beach With MileyOliver

CHAPTER 2

'At The Beach With Miley/Oliver.'

"Daddy, Brittney, Oliver, and I are going to the beach ok?" Miley said.

"Be home before dinner." Robbie said.

"What about Jackson?" Brittney asked.

"Thanks Brittney, at least someone cares about Jackson around here, but I have to work." Jackson said.

"_(Laughs)_ Jackson, Jackson Stewart, my cousin works?" Brittney asked.  
"Yes, and what is so funny about that?" Jackson asked.

"Oh nothing." Brittney said.

"See ya later daddy." Miley said.

"Bye Robbie and Jackson." Brittney said.  
"Have fun kids, and don't get in too much trouble." Robbie said.

_**At The Beach.**_

**Miley's phone rings, it's Johnny again.**

"Hey Johnny! What's going on?" Miley asked.

"Bored, and I really wanna hang out with you." Johnny said.

"I told you my cousins in town." Miley said.

"Miles, lemme see the phone." Brittney said and took the phone.

"Hi Johnny. Who are you." Brittney asked.

"Miley's boyfriend." Johnny said.

"Hi, I'm Brittney, Miley's cousin, and she'd be happy to hang out with you tonight." Brittney said.

"Thanks Brittney." Johnny said.

**And then Brittney hung up the phone.**

"I'm not stopping you from seeing your boyfriend." Brittney said.

"What are you gonna do?" Miley asked.  
"Uh..." Brittney said.

"Hang out with me?" Oliver asked.

"Hang out with Oliver." Brittney said.

"Okay see ya at the house later!" Miley said and waved.

"Bye Miles!" Brittney and Oliver said.

**Miley walks away**


	3. At The Beach Alone With Oliver

CHAPTER 3

'At The Beach Alone With Oliver'

"So uhh .. Oliver." Brittney said.

"Yeah?" Oliver asked.

"Wanna go for a swim?" Brittney asked.  
"Sure." Oliver said.

**Brittney takes her tank top and shorts off, and Oliver's jaw dropped.**

"You okay, Oliver?" Brittney asked.

"Oh yeah fine." Oliver said.

**And Oliver takes his shirt off, and Brittney just stares.**

"Yeah I know ... gross huh?" Oliver said.

"No, no, come on." Brittney said.

**Brittney grabs his hand, and walks him to the shore line, still holding his hand and gets in the water.**

"So Oliver, have a girlfriend?" Brittney asked.  
"Yeah." Oliver said quietly.

**Brittney lets go of his hand.**

"Oh, well maybe you shouldn't be here with me then." Brittney said.

"No I want to be though." Oliver said.

"You have a girlfriend Oliver." Brittney said.

"Wait her a second okay!" Oliver said.

**Oliver sees Becca by Rico's and walks up to her.**

"Oliver, hunny!" Becca said and hugged him.

"Yeah, Becca, I want to break up." Oliver said.

"What? Why?" Becca asked.

"I met someone new." Oliver said.

"Oh .." Becca said and Oliver walked away.

**Oliver walks over to Brittney where she's sitting in the sand, drawing hearts in the sand. He lifts up her head and kisses her softly.**

"Single." Oliver said.

**Brittney grabs Oliver hand and takes him some place, about a half a mile away.**

"Where are we going?" Oliver asked.

"You'll see." Brittney said.

**They walk up a little hill and she sits down, there was a sunset.**

"My mom and dad used to take me here when we went on trips here." Brittney said.

"Where are they now?" Oliver asked.

"They got in a car crash a few days ago." Brittney said.

**Then Brittney started to cry.**

"Oh..I'm sorry." Oliver said.

"Hey, it's not your fault. I believe everything happens for a reason." Brittney said.

"What reason do you think that happend for?" Oliver asked.  
"Starting over." Brittney said.

**Oliver just hugged her and they watched the sunset.**

" I think we need to go." Brittney said.

"Yeah, I'll walk you home." Oliver said.

"Thanks." Brittney said grabbing his hand.

**Her and Oliver walked all the way back to Miley's holding hands, and Miley is looking out the window.**

"Oh mi gosh, Jackson look! It's Brittney and Oliver holding hands." Miley said.  
"What?" Jackson asked.

"My little neice and that toothpick Oliver?" Robbie said.  
"LOOK!" Miley screamed.

**Outside**

"Thanks for walking me home, and spending time with me tonight." Brittney said holding Oliver's hand.

"Yeah, anytime." Oliver said

**He hugged her lightly.**

"Maybe me, you, and Miles could hang out tomorrow." Brittney said hoping he'd say yes.

"Yeah, bye Brittney." Oliver said.

"Bye." Brittney waved.

**Oliver watched Brittney walk in the house and he sighed to himself.**

"Sooo .. how was the beach?" Miley asked.

"And kissing Oliver?" Jackson said and Brittney glared at him.  
"You guys kissed!" Miley asked.

"Oh yeah, they were all over eachother at the beach." Jackson said.

"No clue what your talking about." Brittney lied.

"After Oliver broke up with Becca?" Jackson said.

"OLIVER BROKE UP WITH BECCA!" Miley screamed.

"Then Brittney kissed him, and they walked somewhere." Jackson said.

"He kissed me, and I took him somewhere special to me." Brittney said.

"Where!" Miley said.

"A place where my mom and dad used to take me." Brittney barely said.

"Hey let's watch some TV." Miley said changing the subject.

"Okay." Brittney said sitting on the couch


	4. Jake Ryan Moved Here

Chapter 4

'Jake Ryan Moved Here!'

**Miley turns it to Teen News, and it's about Rachel Roberts.**

"Oh I hate her." Miley said.

"Really? I met her she's so nice." Brittney said.

"Let's eat dinner now?" Robbie said taking plates out.  
"What are we eating?" Brittney asked.

"I know how much of a picky eater you are so I just ordered pizza." Robbie said.

"Yum." Miley said.

"At least we don't have to have your broccoli cassorol anymore." Jackson said.

"Hey, that's good." Robbie said.

"In a sick twisted way." Brittney said jokingly.

"Well if that's they way you think, we'll have it tomorrow! No, just kidding. Brittney so are you and Oliver dating?" Robbie asked.

"No, I don't really think I'm ready for a relationship, since I had to leave my boyfriend back home, but I do like Oliver a lot." Brittney said.

"You had a boyfriend back home?" Miley asked.

"Yes, his name was Jake Ryan, he was so cute and nice." Brittney said.

"Wait, what did you say his name was?" Miley asked.  
"Jake Ryan." Brittney said.

"Oh no." Miley said.

"What?" Brittney asked.

"Lilly likes him." Jackson said.

"How does Lilly know him?" Miley asked.

"He moved here, three days ago." Miley said.

"What? Jake lives here?" Brittney asked.  
"Yeah." Miley said.

"D-R-A-M-A!" Jackson said.

"Jackson, not now." Robbie said.

"Sorry." Jackson said.

"Wow I wonder why he would move here. Robbie may I be escused?" Brittney asked.

"Sure thing, bud." Robbie said, Miley was shocked he only called her bud.

"Me too dad?" Miley asked.  
"Yes." Robbie said, and Miley got up.

**Miley and Brittney go up to Brittney's new room.**

"What's wrong?" Miley asked.  
"I don't know, it's weird. Like what am I going to do? I like Oliver, and I think he likes me, but I went out with Jake for two years, but Lilly likes him." Brittney said.

"You think Oliver likes you? You're like the second girl that's ever liked him, and if you choose to pick Jake, well he was yours before Lillys'." Miley said.

"Won't she be mad?" Brittney asked.

"Probably, but yeah. Hey, I'll get you some friends at school tomorrow don't worry." Miley said and knew her cousin would make a lot of friends on her own.

"Thanks Miles, but I'm gonna finish some unpacking and go to bed." Brittney said.

"All right Britt see you in the morning." Miley said.

**Miley left Brittney's room and then she started unpacking. She opend some boxes that already were there, the first box read PICTURES, she pulled out the first framed picture it was of her and her parents, she started to cry. She finally stopped crying and pulled out the next picture, it was of her and Jake. She put those two on her desk. She went through a few more, her friends, random things, until she saw another one and it made her cry again. It was her and her big brother, Zack. Then Brittney thought, why is everyone getting taken away from me? Zack died three months before her parents did, he was shot helping a old lady get her car back. She laid on her bed holding the picture and slowly she fell asleep.**


	5. New FriendsFirst Fight

Chapter 6

'New Friends/First Fight.'

"Who's that you have there Hillbilly?" Amber and Ashley asked.  
"Hi I'm Brittney, and you are?" Brittney asked.

"Well I'm Amber." Amber said.

"And I'm Ashley." Ashley said.

"Nice to meet you guys, are you guys friends of Miley's?" Brittney asked.  
"NEVER!" Amber and Ashley said in sync.

"OOOH! SSSSS!" Amber and Ashley did the little finger thing.

"Oh." Brittney said.

"Well I'm having a party tonight you should come." Amber said inviting her.

"Yeah here's an invitatation." Ashley said digging in her bag and handed Brittney an invatation.

"Can I bring Miley and Oliver?" Brittney asked.  
"Well if that what it takes for you to come, why not." Amber said.

"See you later." Ashley and Amber said.

**They walked away.**

"BRITTNEY!" Miley yelled.

"Did I do something wrong?" Brittney asked.  
"NO! You just got invited to the two coolest girls in school's party, and you got us invited!" Miley got excited.

"Oh." Brittney said.

"You're amazing." Oliver said.

**Just then Jake walked by them and Brittney and Jake just stared at eachother.**

"Brittney?" Jake couldn't believe it.

"Jake?" Brittney managed to say his name.  
"What are you doing here?" Jake asked.  
"The question is what are you doing here?" She asked.  
"Well, my dad got a job here so we had to move here, this is great that you're here, why are you?" He asked.  
"Well I don't know if you heard or not, but my parents passes away, and Miley and her family took me in." Brittney said tearing up.

"Oh I'm sorry about your parents, so does this mean we're still.." Jake asked.

"I don't know, let me think okay, and I'll see you later. Hey, are you going to this Amber and Ashley party?" Brittney asked.  
"Yeah, see you later Bri." Jake said walking away.

"You know him?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, actully quite well." Brittney said.

"Hey, there's my boyfriend, Jonny! JOHNNY!" Miley yelled.

"Hi, well, well who's this?" Johnny asked.  
"Brittney, I talked to you last night, right?" Brittney asked.  
"Oh um yeah!" Johnny said, he liked Brittney, but then again who didn't!

"Well it's really nice meeting you." Brittney said.

"You too, hey Miley I'll see you later." Johnny said.

"Bye bye." Miley said hugging him good-bye.

"Miley! Oliver! (whispers)Ew, Brittney." Lilly said walking up to the three of them.

"Hi Lilly!" Brittney said.  
"Yeah whatever, but Miley guess what!" Lilly said.  
"What?" Miley asked.

"Jake talked to me today." Lilly said.

"Jake Ryan?" Brittney asked.  
"Yeah I'm sure he's never talked to you before." Lilly said.  
"Actully Lilly they used to date, for like two years." Miley siad.

"Liar, Miley I can't believe you'd take her side." Lilly said.

"Lilly I'm not taking anyones side, ask Jake if you really want to know." Miley said.

"Ask me what?" Jake asked.  
"Did you and Brittney used to date?" Miley asked.  
"Uh yeah, back home." Jake said.

"You're ruining everything. Leave I hate you!" Lilly said in a mean voice.

"I never did anything to you Lilly, you want Jake here have him." Brittney said.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked.  
"She likes you, and she thinks I'm ruining her life, cause you used to like me, and I kind-of like Oliver." Brittney confessed.

"Oh okay." Jake said sadly.

"I'm sorry Jake, you know I will always love you, hey and I'm here forever! " Brittney said.

"Friends?" Jake asked.  
"Only if it's best?" Brittney said.

"Deal." Jake said hugging her and walked away.

"Bye Jake, there Lilly go chase after him, since it's him that you want." Brittney said.

"I still don't like you, come on Miles." Lilly said.

"Sorry, Brittney, I have to go. Me and Lilly have class together." Miley said.

"Uh okay." Brittney said.

"Did you mean what you said?" Oliver asked.  
"I forgot you were there, when I said what?" Brittney asked.  
"You liked me?" Oliver asked.  
"Yeah." Brittney said.

"I like you too." Oliver confessed.

"I don't want to be in a relationship though, sorry, I just got out of one, and so did you." Brittney said.

"Oh okay, well I'm really sorry that I have to leave you here, but my first class is on the other side of the school." Oliver said.

"Um okay bye." Brittney said and watched Oliver walk away.


	6. New Best Friend

Chapter 7

'New Best Friend'

**Brittney stands there alone till a girl comes up to her.**

"Hi, I'm Becca are you new?" Becca asked and stuck out her hand and Brittney shook it.  
"(remebers it's Oliver's ex) Hi, I'm Brittney, yes, could you help me?" Brittney asked.

"Yeah, what do you need?" Becca asked.  
"Well my first class is algerbra and I have NO clue where that is." Brittney said.

"Hey don't worry, I have that class too! I'll walk you there." Becca said.

"Thanks so much. So any boyfriends?" Brittney asked.

"Well I was going out with Oliver, you've might have met him, he's cute and nice." Becca said.

"Oh I do know him, he is a total babe and nice." Brittney said.

"You two should totaly date then. I mean your so pretty, I know he'd like you!" Becca said.

"You'd really let me date him?" Brittney asked.

"Oh yeah." Becca said.

"So is that the only cute boy?" Brittney asked.

"No, I mean there's this real hottie, you probably don't know him, his names Jake Ryan. Oh and Johnny Collins, but Miley Stewart's dating him. Uh, this guy he's a few years older, Miley's brother, Jackson Stewart. Chad Johnson is a total babe(A/N looks like Zac Efron), oh and Brandon Miller(A/N looks like Talan Torriero from Laguna Beach)." Becca said.

"Actully Miley and Jackson are my cousins. Johnny's hott, but I could never date him, and to be honest Jake Ryan used to go to my old school, we dated for a long time, maybe I could hook you guys up." Brittney said.

"Seriously? You could hook me up with Jake Ryan?" Becca asked.

"Oh yeah. He's such a great guy too." Brittney said.

"Oh mi gosh! Thanks!" Becca said.

"Oh anytime, hey do you know Amber and Ashley?" Brittney asked.

"Yeah, they're my best friends." Becca said.

"Cool, so you'll be at their party tonight?" Brittney asked.

"Totaly." Becca said.

**The bell rung, and they walked into class, 45 minutes past, the day went on then it got to lunch time.**

"Brittney, Becca!" Amber and Ashley waved.

"Do you want to eat with them or them?" Becca asked and pointed to Miley, Lilly, and Oliver.

"Well I want to sit by Miley and Oliver, but Lilly hates me. How come Johnny doesn't sit with Miley?" Brittney asked.

"Okay total truth, please don't tell, Johnny doesn't even like Miley, he was dared to go out with her for three weeks, this is the third week, and it ends tomorrow, but I hear Johnny likes you." Becca said.

"Really?" Brittney said.

"For real, I mean don't get me wrong Miley's a nice girl, but we're not friends, I like Oliver, so you should ask him to come sit with us." Becca said and they sat at the table with Amber, Ashley, Jake, and Johnny.

"Will you?" Brittney asked.

"Yeah I guess." Becca walked over to their table.  
"Oliver, do you want to sit with us?" Becca asked.

"You guys broke up." Lilly said.

"Yeah!" Oliver said and he sat down next to Brittney.

"I wonder why Brittney isn't sitting by us?" Miley asked.

"Who cares, she's just another one of those girls who will never like us." Lilly said.

"I hope she doesn't turn like Amber or Ashley." Miley said.

"Too late." Lilly said


	7. Just Like Them

Chapter 8

'Just Like Them'

"Okay Becca, so I was talking to Jake, and I got you a date with him, tomorrow night!" Brittney said.

"Oh thanks!" Becca said giving her a hug.

"Have fun!" Brittney said.  
"Let's double date." Becca said.

"Oh yeah like who's gonna wanna go out with me." Brittney asked.

"Oh shut up, you know everyone likes you, ask Oliver." Becca said.

Brittney turned to face Oliver and said "Hey Oliver, wanna double date with Becca and Jake tomorrow?"

"UH YEAH!" Oliver said.

"Kay great." Brittney said.

"Hey Oliver, do you like sitting here?" Amber asked.

"Yeah." Oliver said.

"You can sit here all the time if you stopped hanging out with Miss Hillbilly and Miss Skater." Amber said.

"Okay .." Oliver said.

"Honestly guys what's wrong with Miley?" Brittney asked.

"LILLY! She won't even leave Lilly." Ashley said.

"Oh." Brittney said.

**So the rest of the day goes by and Miley, Lilly, Oliver, Brittney, and Becca are walking.**

"Hey Miley can you tell Robbie, that I'm going over to Becca's, and then I'm going to stay over?" Brittney asked.

"Yeah sure." Miley said.

"Cool, well take my invite and then you can get in, kay?" Brittney said giving her the invitation.

"Thanks!" Miley said.

"Oh Oliver's comming with us too." Brittney said.

"Why?" Lilly asked.

"Well, duh, we're having like an exclusive VIP ONLY before party at Becca's place." Ashley said walking by.

"And Oliver got invited?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, why does that surprise you?" Amber asked.

"Kinda." Lilly said.

"Why?" Oliver said.

"Cause you're Oliver." Lilly said.

"Lilly just cause you will never be popular." Oliver said.  
"YOUR ONLY POPULAR CAUSE OF THAT TRAMP!" Lilly yelled and pointed to Brittney.

"Tramp?" Amber said taking the invitation from Miley.

"A tramp only party then." Ashley said.

"Great Lilly, now we can't go." Miley said.

"Miley you can come as long as you don't bring this person." Amber said.

"Lilly can't go?" Miley asked.

"Miles are you kidding?" Brittney asked.

"Lilly's my best friend." Miley said.

"Bye." Brittney said.

**Brittney, Amber, Ashley, Becca, Jake, Johnny, and Oliver walked to Becca's, while Lilly and Miley walked to Miley's house.**

"Why would she do this?" Miley asked.

"I knew she wasn't good." Lilly said.

"Lilly not now." Miley said disgustingly.

"What the hell did I do Miley?" Lilly asked.


End file.
